rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Solomon
Vincent Solomon is the son of the Primordial Being, Destruction. He is a Demiurge of Destruction, however his first life he ended up growing into a creature of mass destruction and was reincarnated by his aunt/half-mother, Creation and became a Demiurge of Creation as well. For his second chance at life by growing once more as a child, he gain the live he deserved and became accustom to the supernatural world. He protects those that are weaker and only solves a crisis if it only involves the total mass destruction of humans or supernatural creatures. Biography Vincent was born somewhere around the time before infamous events like The Deluge occurred or Lucifer's Fall. He existed during when humanity was still evolving and were a violent race. Destruction, his father used his sperm to impregnate a female mortal to sire a heir of his own, of course he let his son develop and grow among a slow progressing race. Vincent was exposed to the horrors, cataclysm, and non-stop war of humanity, resulting in him becoming more attuned to his destruction nature and his mind becoming that of a wild animal. He transformed into his true visage and wreaked havoc on humanity. The Archangels and Protogenos intervened and did their best to bring him down but he proved to be too powerful for them. It wasn't until Lucifer arrived with the Lance of Longinus to incapacitate the Demiurge. Before the finishing blow, Creation and her Creators arrived at the scene and took the unconscious Demiurge away, much to a few certain Archangels and Protogenos's anger and annoyance, but it was not there choice to decide Vincent's fate. Gabriel, being the only one among the group was curious and worried of his fate, but Creation reassures her that he will be well-taken care of. Creation used her powers to de-age Vincent and back into a baby. She preserved his body until humanity was at the point of less violence and more acquaintance with peace. After years somewhere around the time when the old gods ruled humanity, Creation decided to leave Vincent with a love and caring family. She imbued some of her nature into him just in case to mellow his destruction nature. She also restrained his full potential and would let it grow strong on its own when Vincent grew to a more suitable mature age and became stronger. Vincent grew up as a young boy and was watched over by Creation and Destruction. Vincent's adopted family was then killed due of Vincent being mistake as a demigod and his scent attracted monsters and giants. He was then force to live on the street and avoided many monsters but psychopaths like killers or cannibals. He was then found by Artemis and the goddess taught him how to survive and train his natural abilities. Age of Heroes Battle of the Zodiacs Demiurgos Wars Alexandra Sunday vs. Vincent Solomon: Worlds Collide Physical Appearance Human Visage Vincent is a young handsome man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a well balance tone muscular body that some have complimented of him being or god or Demigod. When Vincent is angry or intimating, his eyes blow bright orange indicating his Destruction nature. True Visage In his true visage, he stands very tall as a mountain. His physical form seems to be made up of dark magma energy with a dark purple aura, outlining his body. The body is very wide for his arms, legs and tail, making him bulky but it was somewhat slim to balance his mass and muscularity. His arms beefed out with claws that are long and curved. On the back, he has many white jagged straight spikes protruding, adding two huge notable ones on his shoulders that curve upward, smaller ones on the arms, legs, and a trail leading down to its long tail that ends very thin at the point. To go along with his fierce monstrous appearance, his entire head is somewhat a fusion between a demon and dragon creature with two massive forward-facing horns like those of a bull and thick curved elephant-like tusk. The eyes color are glowing bright orange. Personality Vincent is sarcastic, sweet on the outside but insane on the inside. He loves making snide comments and mocking individuals, even those with greater power than him and he knows they can kill him but he continues to provoke them. He only tends to act like a jerk with those that call themselves gods or decide to treat him like some measly peasant. he has no respect for beings of importance as a sign of when he was in Olympus and pestered some of the gods by calling them nicknames and very much angered Zeus as the latter attempted to destroy him with a lighting bolt. Vincent is actually kind-heart to those who are weak and trying to get by in life as he feel as if the gods shouldn't be forcing people to worship them when they already have it bad. He despises seeing someone getting bullied and hates bullies so he intervenes. He also has taken it upon himself to save people as much as he can from monsters tat try to kill them and while he does stop monsters, he kills the ones that do it out of pleasure and not just to sustain themselves. His most notable trait is being so carefree. He doesn't seem to take a situation very serious and always jokes about danger, something that tends to annoy almost any individual but are by the end of the day surprise on how he's correct of winning. Vincent always has fun on the job and does take his battles less serious but that is from the perspective of his opponent. Vincent can be serious when he wants to and it is a side that makes him very intimidating. Like his father, Vincent is a literal force of nature. He can be downright scary and destructive, making all individuals weaker, even ones that are stronger of him feel so nervous. Equipment * Adamantine Sword: Made from a super strong steel metal of celestial properties, Vincent's sword can harm and kill deities or celestial beings like angels. Its one of the many weapons he personally forged himself. Powers and Abilities Vincent may look young in appearance but he is very old as the deities. Despite having his powers suppressed until later he gains his maximum potential, he is not a foe to be taken lightly and has defeated numerous of foes that outclass his few losses. As a Demiurge, Vincent perhaps was among one of the strongest before being imbued with Creation's nature as he's shown to be superior than typical Demiurges. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence (3rd Strongest Abstract Entities): Vincent with his true Demiurge powers becomes one of the strongest entities in existence as he outclasses even typical Demiurges and Shards due of being abnormally power than ones. The reason for this is because he was imbued with Creation's concept nature, making his stronger, however even before being a Demiurge of both natures, he was already powerful enough as in his true visage he was capable of contending with all Archangels and Protogenos and shrugged off their attacks as if they were flies. Later on he is capable of fighting against the Creators and Destroyers, giving them a run for their money and it had been yet before Vincent reached his maximum power. The strongest individuals he's go against are the Shard of Chaos and Darkness, Sheol and the Chief Demiurge Yaldabaoth. ** Absolute Existence: Vincent has full control of his existence. If he were to travel across a different universe or multiverse, his memories and powers remain intact. He is beyond the boundaries of reason, logic, rule or law. He is also not considered as one of God's creations or any Primordial Being so if anything ceases to exist due of a Primordial Being's death then He'll remain alive. ** Archon Summoning: After training his Demiurge nature, Vincent learn he could summon his own Archon servants. His Archons are stronger than the typical Archons due of being a Demiurge of Destruction and Creation. All of his Archons come in a color mixture of dark red, orange and black. ** Creation (Limited): Thanks to Creation, Vincent is imbued a bit of her nature to be capable of being part creation, so he can use attacks based off of creation. Vincent's ability to create is not very great as it is a polar opposite of his actual destruction nature. *** Materio-Ergokinesis: Vincent can conjure energy attacks made up of creative energy. The amount of power he can display isn't all too impressive, considering creation is not his own actual nature and it tends to clash with his destruction nature. ** Destruction: Vincent is capable of causing mass extinction or cataclysm to wipe out any entity in existence. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Vincent can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. He can erase a person to the point where there will be no memory of their history or existence as if they were never created or born to begin with. *** Hakai-Ergokinesis: Vincent can conjure energy attacks made up of destructive energy. It can be called an "Energy of Destruction". Only those of mid tier nigh-omnipotence have a chance at surviving this attack but left nearly dead. * Elementumkinesis: Vincent can control the basic elements of nature and particularly uses those that symbolize his destruction nature like magma or a darkness form of fire. ** Geo-Thermokinesis: Vincent can control the flow of magma underground or lave on the surface. he can manipulate all forms of volcanic matter. He is capable of solidifying molten magma into rocks or new land formation. ** Umbra-Pyrokinesis: Vincent in particular can conjure a form of fire that is dark and carries a destructive nature, capable of mass damage or hazardous effects. ** Terrakinesis: Vincent can cause a powerful tremor due to his anger during when he was irked and caused all of heaven to shake. He can cause tremors that can create cataclysms. * Energy Manipulation: Vincent can manipulate or draw from an energy source for all kinds of purposes such as fabricating energy construct weapons, empowering herself, energy projectile attacks, or etc. He can absorb an unlimited amount of energy in creation, even all known energy types that exist. His energy absorption can absorb down to even the energy that lives within living organism, including their life-force or molecule. ** Demiurgos Blast: Vincent can release a powerful sphere shape energy attack that is capable of annihilating anything below a Primordial Species Level Entity and if it harms a primordial Species, it will leave them severely wounded, unable to fight. The color variation of his blast is a magma color with dark purple outlines, which represents his destruction nature is far superior than his Demiurgos Blast of creation nature, which is a bright blue color with white outline. it is much weaker than his real natural blast. ** Energy Perception: Vincent can detect or perceive all the energy that flows in a universe, even all of creation or existence itself. * Demiurgos Smiting: can smite individuals much like angels, however if he focus on an entity that takes possession of a human, he can smote them without harming or killing the human. * Healing: Vincent is capable healing wounds and even diseases or aliments known to human kind. As a demigod he cannot heal those affected by powerful weaponry of Primordial Being, Cosmic/Primordial Species Level Entities. As a Demiurge he can heal any damage. * Immortality: Vincent predates The Deluge, before Lucifer's fall, demons, or advanced development of humanity. He has lived during the age of the old gods and up to the present day of humanity. * Mental Manipulation: Vincent can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. He has used this power to have a much easier time of getting answers or having people do whatever he wants. His powers can affect the likes of Primordial Species Level Entities except the Eldritch Horrors, Great Old Ones, or Primordial Beings. He can also not be able to breach the mental barriers of those above her power. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Vincent cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. As a demigod only divine weaponry of the old gods or Heaven would be capable of injuring and kill him. Powerful entities that can match or above him can harm Vincent just fine. * Power Replication: By making physical contact, Vincent can replicate the nature or powers of any entity. Doing so changes his species and for example can become an angel if he touches an angel or demon. This ability has helped him overcome many powerful entities, however the down side of this power is that it will not last long and he can only replicate a single nature/abilities one at a time. * Reality Warping: Vincent can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. He can create objects or beings out of thin or even his own pocket dimension. Vincent finds warping reality much easier to create objects or beings out of nothing since it contains no ounce of Creation's nature. * Super Senses: Vincent's senses are heighten to a supernatural degree. He can see or hear anything from miles away. He can smell various of different odors and taste the flavors in foods by also differentiating them. ** Sixth Sense: By tapping into his true Demiurge nature, Vincent can go beyond his natural five senses and tap into his sixth sense. He would be able to see pass illusions or any method that affects his five senses. It has helped him by pass magic from Tricksters like Loki or witches. * Super Speed/Agility/Reflexes: Vincent is very faster than the average mortal or monster. He can move in a blur that can disorientate monsters like vampires or wendigos. He can run for a short miles per hour in a small matter of time. His movements and reaction time is also equal as to his speed. He can react to small and fast incoming objects from behind and evade multiple attacks thrown at him at the same time. * Super Strength: Vincent possesses vast supernatural physical strength than most demigods or humans. Vincent is physically powerful to face off against beings of physical might like deities of war of physical titles like Thor or Heracles. He has even faced off against Titans, Cyclops, Hecatoncheiries, Great Old Ones, or Higher Angels just fine. With his Demiurge powers not entity in existence can defeat him except for The One Above or Primordial Beings.With his true Demiurge powers, Vincent can physically outmatch any entity like angels, demons, monsters, deities, or anything. Not even Primordial Species Level Entities can match him. Vincent can lift mountain tops without the weight falling on top of him. He can use a single punch to cause a earthquake that outclasses and tremor ever recorded in history. His vast super strength also allows him to face off against multiple Creators or Destroyers at the same time. * Supernatural Concealment: Vincent can prevent anyone from tracking his presence. He can hide from the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entity like Archangels or Protogenos. Only The One Above, Primordial Beings (Destruction and Creation), Shards, or other Demiurges can track him down. * Supernatural Perception: Vincent can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. By focusing his sight, he can even see the true activities of supernatural creatures that hide from human plain sight. ** Clairsentience: Vincent is capable detecting any object or person that is not mortal. He will be well-aware of anything supernatural, may it be angel, demon, deity, or half-breeds. He can also feel a massive burst of energy from across the universe when others are unable to sense it. ** Mediumship: Vincent is capable of communicating to the deceased spirits. He can even perceive them when mortal humans are incapable of doing so. * Telekinesis: Vincent can move objects or individuals through his telekinetic powers in his mind. Vincent has multiple times pinned individuals against the wall while his hands inside his pockets. He crushes those under his own weight, showing his telekinetic powers are at a other level than experienced psychics. * Telepathy: Vincent can read or sense the mind of an individual. He can communicate individual through a mental link. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Vincent learned how to fight and control his abilities thanks to Artemis by using a bow but most notably a sword. As Vincent got older he gain fighting experience through many different creatures like monsters, giants, angels, demons, and deities. He's on the level of season warriors. * Leadership: Despite not having lead a group of individuals, Vincent seems capable of being a natural born leader of the Liberators. He is very sure of victory due of because he knows that he and his team can win any outcome. Being a powerful individual also means that everyone is motivated and confident due of Vincent being extremely powerful. * Survival Expert: After losing his adopted family to monsters and giants, Vincent had to survive out in the wild and run away from monsters or dangerous humans like cannibals. He was very good at hiding his presence. After being found by Artemis, she helped the young boy survive by eating fruits or hunt game. * Swordsmanship: Vincent prefers to use sharp blade weaponry like swords than any other class of weapons. He wields divine weaponry carefully than lesser individuals. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Beings of Concept Nature(Creation): Individuals that share the same nature as Creation like the Creators or based-creation attacks can harm or kill Vincent, however due to being part creation nature, it will do little affect on him. This works back ways for Vincent as using his destruction nature-based attacks can harm and kill these individuals. * Demiurges: Other Demiurges will be immune to any specific Demiurge powers such as Empathetic Mimicry or Cycle Manipulation. This works back ways for Vincent as neither his or others like him can harm each other. * Mortality: Despite being a powerful individual, nevertheless Vincent is still a mortal being and he requires regular sleep, food, water, oxygen to sustain himself. On the 10th of his birthday is when Vincent will be able to tap into his powers, even though Creation suppressed his Demiurge powers, they still came in at that specific age. High/dangerous levels of magic spells/rituals can be use to affect his senses, mind, or body. He can also be affected by powerful entity's unique powers like the Eldritch Horrors or Younger Horsemen. Destroying Beings * Arch-Cambions/Nephilims/Nephalems: Before his 18th birthday or his nature as a demigod, any Cambion, Nephilim, or Nephalem spawned/sired by a Archangel or Prime Demon holds enough power to contend or destroy him. Once his true Demiurge powers awaken, only a Nephalem with its true potential will be able to somewhat harm him. * Primordial Beings: Vincent's father or the other eight Primordial Beings can still outmatch him but he can hold his own for a short while. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Higher Beings like Archangels, Prime Demons, Protogenos, Chronotheists, Choromancers, Necro-Reapers, Eldritch Horrors, Avalonians, and Younger Horsemen can kill Vincent if he's a demigod. With his Demiurge powers he can destroy any of these entities with ease. * Shards: Fragments of a Primordial Being or Cosmic Entities can destroy Vincent if he does not have his Demiurge powers. Due of being an abnormal Demiurge, he is superior than common Shards but the regular ones of based creation nature can harm him. Sheol being a Shard made from Chaos and Darkness can kill Vincent but would have a hard time outmatching. Weapons * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by the old gods or Heaven can harm or kill Vincent while he is a Demigod. Once as a Demiurge, no angelic/ divine weapon will be able to inflict any damage. * Lance of Longinus: This power and ancient weapon was personally handcrafted by the Primordial Beings and Natural Order to combat godlike entities that threaten all of existence and used by lesser beings to give them a fighting chance. Vincent was defeated by the Archangels and Protogenos the first time when Lucifer used the lance on him to incapacitate him by neutralizing his Demiurge powers. Gallery Relationship Facts and Trivia "Vincent is a name that is of the French Form of the Late Latin Vincentius "Conquering", which is derived from vincere "To Conquer". Solomon in Biblical meaning is peaceable, perfect , one who recompenses. Category:Rose of God Category:Obliteration Series Category:Males Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Beings Category:Demiurges Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Demiurgos Wars Category:Age of Heroes Category:Battle of the Zodiacs